


Привычка умирать

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Series: Фандомная Битва 2015 [3]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Хьюмерей умер, хотя по нему не скажешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привычка умирать

Джон Хьюмерей умер, хотя по нему не скажешь. 

В тесной квартирке Коичиро он занимает слишком много места, гораздо больше, чем сам Коичиро хотел бы ему выделить. Обычно он сидит в кресле, или слоняется по кухне, или пугает в отражении грязного зеркала в ванной — Коичиро перестал пугаться примерно после одиннадцатого раза, теперь думает только о том, что зеркало пора бы протереть. Толком еще не проснувшись, передвигаясь по квартире на ощупь и позёвывая, можно врезаться в Джона случайно, пройти насквозь и не почувствовать, и тогда он ненадолго развеется, как дым.

Это всё, конечно, только в его голове, Коичиро прекрасно это знает. Врачи бы сказали, что ему следует пройти обследование — в отличие от количества появлений Джона на всех зеркальных поверхностях, количество своих обследований Коичиро уже устал считать. Врачи бы сказали, что реабилитация не помешает — и Коичиро выдал бы им в ответ координаты, по которым надо проследовать. Коичиро терпеть не может врачей — иногда сильно, иногда самую малость, в основном за то, что они упаковали всю Танегашиму 1999 года в короткую сухую строчку с диагнозом, не то чтобы далеким от истины. Можно представить, какими характеристиками пестрит его личное дело: военных Коичиро теперь тоже не очень-то любит, хоть и остается одним из них.

Что меняется: счета за свет, потому что Коичиро частенько сидит до утра или засыпает с включенными по всему дому лампами; дистанция, которую устанавливают его знакомые, и которая будто намекает, что Коичиро болен чем-то серьезным и заразным (не бойтесь, хочет сказать он, Джон не заразен, хоть и зверски серьёзен). 

Знакомьтесь, Марито Коичиро, когда-то 22 года (где его 22 года, ах да, погодите, известно где): социальный статус — «пария».

Что остается: воинское звание, виски, кошмары, Джон Хьюмерей. Прикладываться к фляге теперь всё равно что считать овец, разговаривать с Джоном всё равно обязательная часть социальной рутины, и в любом случае больше не с кем, чтобы вот так просто, по душам. Бармены и психоаналитики не в счёт, разговор не считается по душам, если одной стороне за это платят.

— Перебрался из моих кошмаров в мою жизнь? — как-то раз спрашивает Коичиро, не особо надеясь на честный ответ.

Сначала он думает, что, может, тоже умер, просто не заметил этого, но практические испытания всякий раз говорят об обратном.

— Твоя жизнь и так кошмар, какая разница, — пожимает худыми плечами Джон. Наверное, нет ничего удивительного в том, что форма на нем теперь болтается, все-таки столько лет прошло. Коичиро хмыкает в стакан. Лицо Джона в тусклом освещении комнаты выглядит так, будто действительно принадлежит мертвецу. Может, было бы страшно, но Коичиро для этого уже слишком много выпил.

— Не буду пить за твое здоровье. 

Джон смеется, и смех у него почти настоящий. Чтобы поверить в то, что Джон всё же живой, Коичиро выпил еще слишком мало.

— Было бы за что.

Что еще остается: ночные разговоры вроде с кем-то, но с самим собой; чувство вины; пустые стаканы у мойки; привычка командовать, даже если рядом есть старший по званию. В гробу Коичиро видал эту вашу субординацию, а лучше в горящем танке. 

— Всё еще дерзишь командованию? — насмешливо интересуется Джон, будто мысли Коичиро для него как на ладони. Может, так и есть. Точно, так и есть. — Это дурная привычка.

— Всё-то ты знаешь, старый добрый мёртвый дружище, — раздраженно отвечает Коичиро. Дерзить командованию он перестал давным-давно, просто Джона нет рядом по-настоящему, чтобы это увидеть. — Привычка умирать — тоже дурная привычка.

Есть множество вещей, о которых Коичиро жалеет: где-то между сожалением о спущенном курке и сожалением о количестве выпитого воскресным вечером затесалось еще кое-что мелкое, но важное. Коичиро не умеет держать язык за зубами, когда непременно надо промолчать. Не умеет сдерживаться тогда, когда сдержаться определенно стоило бы.

— Это было всего один раз, — мягко возражает Джон. Его голос почти как у врачей, которым Коичиро кажется безнадежным, но всё же не настолько, чтобы отправить в утиль.

Коичиро, пожалуй, благодарен ему немного. За то, что не заглатывает наживку. За то, что не говорит того, что услышать Коичиро и желает, и боится больше всего. 

Не говорит: «Это ведь ты убил меня, Ко-и-чи-ро», даже если на самом деле так оно и есть.


End file.
